


Chapter 6: Welcome to the Club!

by nagatoyuki36



Series: Katawa Shoujo: Full Moon [6]
Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagatoyuki36/pseuds/nagatoyuki36





	Chapter 6: Welcome to the Club!

As the sun shined inside the room through the curtains, I swiftly hit the alarm clock in a failed attempt to shut it off. Why did I even set this stupid thing up for this morning? It was supposed to be my day off! Well, I do feel a lot better than before, so I guess it's okay. It seems like another beautiful day, and I'm actually quite eager to get something done today. That crazy girl, Asakura, is supposed to meet me this morning for that soya bean thing, so it'd be best if I didn't make her wait. She's probably camping out by my door and scaring the hell out of Kenji.

I yawned and stretched my arms, trying to wake up my still asleep body parts. Getting out of bed, I made my way to the table where my countless medications await me, just like every other morning. I'm actually a little scared by the fact that their vast number doesn't faze me anymore. I've gotten used to it annoyingly fast. Does that mean I've surrendered to my fate and accepted that I belong here? Or does it mean that I don't even care anymore that I have this...condition, and I'll try to live a normal life like nothing's wrong? No...that's not it. I'm still bothered a little bit by it, but...it's not as bad as I expected. Although it's a little annoying to think that a simple punch to the stomach or something similar might actually kill me, but other than that, nothing has really changed. This school is a lot better than I expected too. Knowing that it's for "disabled" kids still disturbs me, but everyone is really nice and friendly. It might actually be better than my old school...

* * *

After getting dressed, I made my wait out in the hall, only to be pulled down to the ground by...Kenji?

"Hey, man! This is bad! Really, really bad!" he kept repeating, disturbingly close to my face.

"W-what the hell, man?" I pushed him off me. "What happened?"

"The feminists...! They sent an agent to spy on us! It's that ghost maniac, Asakura! She's one of their most dangerous soldiers! She's crazy man, crazy!"

I kinda agree with that last part. Though your not one to talk.

"Don't worry about it. She's not gonna hurt you. She came after me." Time to play his game and have some fun. "You see, the feminists sent her to kidnap me and replace me with a clone that would only listen to them. She's currently trying to win my trust, so she can take me to the lab where they'll catch me and clone me. But I also have a plan: to infiltrate their ranks through Asakura and find out their secrets. I'll eliminate her when I succeed. Unfortunately, that means I'll have to hang around a lot of girls in the following months..." I ended my very convincing speech with a smile.

"I see... your a brave man, Hisao. I wish you luck and I'll try to avoid you as much as possible." he shook my hand and then saluted, before returning to his fortress of a room.

Well, that went really well. I should mess around with Kenji some more. Maybe later.

* * *

As I exited the dorms, I breathed in deeply, filling my lungs with the wonderful spring air. It's truly a magnificent day. Now where's Asakura to ruin it?

"Hey, Hicchan!"

Shout of the devil.

"G'morning! Whatcha doin' up this early?!" she smiled.

"Well, I was sure that you'd come and break down the door if I kept you waiting, so..."

"Good call!" she giggled. "It's a bit of a shame, though. I was all fired up to use my new axe and all!" her eyes where sparkling.

I'm a little worried, since she doesn't seem to be joking. Is she a... What do you call them again? ...Yandere?

"Sorry, but it looks like axing down doors will have to wait. Here." I handed her the paper she gave me yesterday.

"Oh! You did it! You did it!" she started bouncing in excitement. "I was worried I would have to pester you a couple days before you'd agree!"

"I admit, I was trying to find some way of escaping from you, but that seemed to be even more troublesome. Listen, as long as you promise me I won't get arrested for the crazy things we'll probably do, I'm okay with joining this club. I've nothing to really do anyway."

"Yeah! Thanks Hicchan!" she smiled again and then gave me a long hug.

It wasn't something I minded at all. Her body felt nice and warm against mine, and her beautiful long hair smelled like strawberries, probably because of the shampoo she uses. Either that, or she ate a lot of strawberry cheesecake. Her large full breasts pressed strongly against my chest, making my heart beat a little faster. A little worrying, but nothing I can't handle. Actually, I wish this sensation would last a little longer. Crazy or not, Asakura is a cute girl, so there's no way I would refuse a hug. I smile and hug her back, surprising her.

"Um..."

As the situation was getting a little awkward, we decided to break the hug and try not to look like idiots to whoever may pass.

"S-sorry. Spur of the moment." I apologized.

"It's okay!" she patted me on the back. "Well then, now I, Supreme Commander of S.H.O.Y.A., Mai Asakura, hereby officially welcome you to the club! For today, we'll just celebrate at the Shangai and get to know each other a little better, so we can work as a team starting tomorrow!"

Again?

"Okay, sounds like fun. But I'm not paying for you today, I'm broke."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that!" she stated as she pulled a huge wad of cash out of nowhere. "I got it all covered today!"

* * *

I took a large bite out of my delicious chocolate cake, as Asakura tackled her sundae with delight. Food really does taste better when someone else pays for it. Perhaps I should try mooching off people, like she usually does. Then again, I don't think I could pull it off.

"So..." I tried starting a conversation. "...you made me join this club, but what are we supposed to do anyway? You said ghost hunting, but what's it all about?"

"Oh, it's very simple!" she started explaining, her mouth full of food. Nice manners. "Since you don't have any sort of spiritual powers like me, you won't be able to do any rituals, so all you have to do is assist me and help me build machines, as well as explore possibly haunted locations! You'll see, it'll be a blast!"

"Well, it does sound like fun. But we're not gonna do anything illegal, right?"

"No, of course not! ...Okay, maybe once or twice, but not too often!"

Sounds like trouble.

"By the way... Why are you wearing your school uniform?"

"Well, even though they don't accept S.H.O.Y.A. as an official school club, I still consider it to be one, so it's only appropriate to wear the uniform." she explained. "What about you?"

"I was in such a hurry, I didn't even notice."

* * *

I collapsed on the table as I finished my twelfth piece of cake. Man, I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my entire life! We spent the last two hours or so talking about all kinds of interesting but otherwise unimportant stuff. I now understand the basics of ghost hunting, though she says that the only real way to become a Ghost Hunter is through experience. While she was explaining all of this, I was just stuffing my face with cake, so I didn't even notice how much I ate.

"So, Hicchan..." she caught my attention."...tomorrow, we will commence our first, real mission!"

"Huh? What's it about?"

"I was diggin' around yesterday and found some info regarding a ghost girl who was seen haunting the school. Believe it or not, we're not the only ones who like to snoop around at night. Anyway, there's a legend that a former student who died at this school keeps on returning to haunt it whenever there's a full moon. There was a full moon yesterday! It's gotta be her!"

"Yeah, I hear you, you don't have to shout. But if it's only on nights with a full moon, doesn't that mean we already lost our chance?" I tried to reason.

"Luckily, no. They say she usually stays for about three days or so." How convenient. "Otherwise said, we still have today and tomorrow night! Can you guess what I'm gonna say next?!"

"Yeah, I think so..." I sighed. "You want us to meet up tomorrow night and break into the school again."

"Pretty close!" she smiled. "We're actually going tonight at midnight!"

"Y-you serious?! Wait, tomorrow's a school day!"

"Don't worry about that! You can just sleep in class! I've been doing it for a while now!"

That's not something to be proud about, you know.

"...Fine. Let's do it then. Just don't get us into trouble."

* * *

We yawned in unison as we reached the school gates, already exhausted by the days activities. It's not actually late at all, just around three o'clock or so, but dealing with Asakura is no easy matter. Plus, my stomach still hurts from eating that much.

"Hey, I'm gonna go back to my room and lie down a bit before this ghost hunting thing."

"Gotcha! I'll come around eleven to get you! See you tonight!"

And with that, she's off. I can't imagine where she gets all that energy from. And what in the world are we going to do tonight? Just wander around the halls with flashlights, looking for imaginary beings? I don't know... This doesn't sound like it'll end well. I guess I'll just have to pray that everything goes okay. Good luck, me.

 


End file.
